Give it up for Jusenkyo Springs!
by Omegana
Summary: When Dr. Tofu turns on the television sitting next to Soun, an advertisement showing the cursed springs stating, "…Jusenkyo Springs is coming to Nerima!" Is this one last final hope for Ranma's friends and foes to finally get rid of their curse? Or is it more than what was advertised? And who is this mysterious band? Read out to find what happens in Ranma's short story adventure!


"Give it up for Jusenkyo Springs!"

A one-shot short story written by Ome-kun

Dated started: 14 July 2012

_This story is a side bar to Dr. Memory's remarkable 2006 story that has been written to add much more added juice to the story. Unfortunately, my opinion is that it does move away from the main characters and adds all the miscellaneous character. However, the stories of the side characters such as Miyuki and Sayuri and groups do have real-life situations that bring good drama. This story, however, is going to add some twists and spice to the story because kids at those ages, since they drink and everything else, probably should go to a concert no? This is my first one-shot story and I hope you enjoy!_

_Influences to help write this story:_

_MGMT: Time to pretend & electric feel_

_Passion Pit: Sleepyhead and the Reeling_

_Adele: set fire to the rain_

_Deftones: Change [in the house of flies] _

_DEV: In the dark_

_T.a.T.u: All the things she said_

_Gotye: somebody that I used to know_

_Peter Bjorn and John: Young folks_

_The White Stripes: The air near my fingers_

_Trail of dead: So divided_

_Beat Crusaders (Epopmaking album)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma or intend on owning it what-so ever. I received approval from Dr. Memory to write this story and have it approved by him prior to publishing this story. _

_Note* Please feel free to review and I am always open to suggestions! Also, I just finishe revising this chapter to make it sound much better than it did before!_

Chapter 1 "What a Rough Morning"

The early Saturday morning was always welcoming to Kasumi. This was her opportunity to sleep in a little bit longer than normally through the work week.

The sun was just about rising and the tendo house, let alone the apartment attached to the house, was quiet. The Tendo Dojo had zero noise which meant that Ranma and Akane were asleep. Soun was in the master bedroom sprawled on his futon with several bottles of sake lying around, half full and half empty. Yoshio and Yuka were sleeping in their separate bedrooms, both facing towards each other even though there was a wall separating them.

Kasumi was in her own room, slowly moving Dr. Tofu's arm gently on a pillow where she was previously sleeping. The feel of his warmth to her body made her feel secured and loved. She gently kissed his check and gently slipped out of bed. She was happy that she was finally able to convince tofu again to sleep with her that night. Even though there was foreplay, nothing more serious happened in bed except for cuddling and making out. Kasumi was happy just as that as she preferred to wait until marriage to try anything more "serious".

Quietly, Kasumi slipped on her bra and panties and placed a robe to cover her glorious figure. Keeping the lights off, she headed downstairs and contemplated what to make for breakfast. 'Now what should I make? Goku with Tamagoyaki and Tsukemono? Or Miso soup with broiled fish?' She thought to herself as she wasn't so sure. Kasumi opened the cabinets and refrigerator, 'well we have everything here needed, I think I'll go ahead and just make it all since we do have many guests staying here, especially my Koibito!'

* * *

The room where Ranma and Akane were sleeping was quite dark. Since the couple decided that when they wanted to drink on the weekends with friends (but not all the time), they used dark curtains to keep the sun out from hindering their hangover. Fortunately, it wasn't their normal nights where you could find both of them either passed out in front of their apartment or on the rooftop completely naked. This time, they were in their room on the floor.

"…hmmm…" Akane groaned as she was slowly starting to stir from her hangover slumber. Her head felt as if it had been repeatedly squeezed with a wringer. Feeling something warm on top of her and two limbs sliding past her head, Akane realized that someone was on top of her! As she breathed she also noticed a rather slight, fishy scent.

"…Ranma…Is that you?"

"…Yeah…"

"…What…stinks?"

"…huh?…" Ranma, sniffing as well, took a few moments to recognize Akane's scent let alone a fishy smell too. Face blushing and head pounding, Ranma slowly lifted himself up with his eyes closed and slowly just sat there, both hands supporting him, or herself, on the bed.

"..Grrrfme!" She pinched her husband's woman figure behind with her fingers and twisted.

"AIYEE!" The red haired girl yelped as she jumped off the side of the bed and landed on the floor. A loud crash on the floor made all the bottles fly across the room, red wine splattering across the carpet and walls. Ranma landed face first on the floor, which didn't help the pounding hangover at all. She just laid motionless, groaning in pain and rubbing her bottom.

Akane, hearing the loud noise too early moaned louder and turned over and placed a pillow above her head.

"DO you have to be so loud Ranma!" She muffled angrily on the bed.

"I wouldn't have been so loud if you wouldn't have pinched me as hard as you did…ouch!" Ranma attempted to feel the soreness but it only brought a stinging sensation.

"I don't…want to know…why or how…we ended up like that…so let's just say it never happened…and you stink!" She slowly removed her pillow once the pain of the noise subsided.

"…Even though it was what you wanted Akane?" Ranma slowly got up and rubbing his feminine nose.

The red haired girl crawled towards where the dresser lamp was and turned it on. The light wasn't bright enough to cause irritation, but it was enough to make her cover her eyes in prevention of pain.

"..I said I don't want to know…even if it was something I wanted to try!" Akane slowly sat up. Her short dark hair covered her eyes from the light of the lamp.

* * *

As Kasumi finished turning the stove on, she placed the pot of rice on the flames and allowed it to simmer. "Sounds like Ranma and Akane had another drunken night again." Ggiggling to herself, she knew that once Akane and Ranma had a few drinks inside their system. There was no stopping them from doing what they wanted to do in their apartment, besides, they were married after all! At the same time, Kasumi wondered if they may be turning into occasional alcoholics…she might have to talk to both of them sometime to discuss about moderation and risks associated with drinking too much.

"KASUMI! Good morning my baby…?" Soun said as he walked towards the kitchen to fetch himself some water. Startled, Kasumi squealed and slapped the spatula at Soun's face. Her back was faced to him when he entered thus she didn't realize that it was her father.

What happened next was epic. He flew out of the kitchen to the dining table.

*CRASH*

"FATHER! Oh my god I'm so sorry! You startled me!" Kasumi stopped what she was cooking and went to tend to her injured father.

"What happened here?" Yuka said as she was walking down the stairs with robes sandals on. Yoshio, her younger brother, followed behind her as well. "Yeah…we heard a scream and then a loud crashing noise. Is there an intruder…" Seeing all the tableware all over the place and Kasumi with her father, both of them quickly ran to assist Kasumi.

"Yoshio, please go wake up Kobi…I mean Dr. Tofu please! Yuka, help me pick up father!" Kasumi directed as she was helping lift her father up from the table.

Soun, dazed with confusion, mumbled back, "Akane…you shouldn't throw things!" His head was bobbing everywhere. Yuka grabbed the side opposite to Kasumi and moved Soun to the living room sofa where they laid him down.

* * *

Dr. Tofu, who was wearing just boxers, walked into the living room asking, "Kasumi what happened? Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Yoshio said there was a crash and …why are you looking at me like that?"

Kasumi and Yuka were blushing brightly and giggling as they were staring right at Dr. Tofu's Boxers. If it didn't help any, the other half of Dr. Tofu was alerted of the crash as well.

What are you giggling about?" Tofu had a confused look on his face not realizing what Yuka meant by her comment.

"I see you weren't the only one who was alerted!" Yuka pointed towards the other half. Dr. Tofu looked down and instantly, his whole body turned red hot and placed his hands between his legs. "I…I…I…" His glasses fogged up.

Yoshio later arrived with a pair of pants for Dr. Tofu. "I know I told you it was an emergency but you could at least put some pants on before you…never mind…" He sighed and handed the pants to Dr. Tofu, who was still in complete shock of utter embarrassment.

* * *

The rest of the morning became more spirited. The mess in the kitchen was cleaned up. Soun recovered and apologized to Kasumi for startling her and Dr. Tofu had put his pants on, though, his face still blushing from earlier. Yuka and Yoshio helped Kasumi served the food on the table. Ranma and Akane entered shortly after and greeted everyone for the morning.

"Breakfast is ready! I made Goku with Tamagoyaki and Tsukemono. I also made miso soup with broiled fish on the side as well" Kasumi said as she was placing the last plate of food on the table.

Akane took her seat next to Yuka.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Yuka said with a mischievous look in her face.

"I'll feel much better once I have some food in my stomach"

"Wait…let me guess…another drunken night with Ms. Ranma?"

"If you must know, then maybe I'll video tape it for you and you can see for yourself!"

"…I'm good…" Yuka's look completely faded and went flat, while Akane had a huge grin on her face, feeling the success of winning the conversation.

Ranma, who was still sore from the painful pinch, decided if it was best to go sit on the couch.

"Are you ok Ranma? I can get another cushion for you if you like?" Kasumi offered with a warm smile.

"It's ok Kasumi. Lets' just say 'Kane gave me a rude awakening this morning…" Ranma said as he glared at his wife.

Akane, who was looking at everything else except for the fish, picked the rice while grabbing her chopsticks to eat, "Well if your butt wasn't between my face, it wouldn't have happened!"

Realizing what she had just said, she stopped and looked at everyone at the table. All eyes were on her, as if waiting to finish her story. Soun, however, had a demonic frown on his face and screamed, "RRRAAAANNNMAAA! WHAT DEMENTED THINGS HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!"

Ranma was in the middle of swallowing his food when he heard angry Soun and began to choke and started hitting his chest and coughing. Akane blushed furiously and looked down at the table staring at her food and then noticed the broiled fish, which didn't help her embarrassment at all. She sat there looking at the fish, wishing it wasn't apart of the morning breakfast.

"Father! They are a married couple and if they feel like being kinky, then they have every right to in their own privacy!"

Kasumi said in retaliation, but then paused and rubbed the back of her head, sweat dropping down her forehead and laughing nervously.

"KASUMI!" Both Ranma and Akane yelled. Yuka was wide eyed in shock of Kasumi's action and both Yoshio and Dr. Tofu laughed out loud. Ranma darted out of the living room briefly replying back,"Sorry I can't eat right now I got to practice my Katas!" Akane followed shortly afterwards speaking briefly to her father, "I got to get ready for our morning class too! Breakfast was good thank you!" She darted out of the house as well, everything eaten except for the fish.

* * *

When everyone had finished their breakfast, Kasumi and Yuka took all the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Yuka took a rag and started wiping the tables as Kasumi was washing all the pots and pans. Dr. Tofu calmed Soun down reassuring him that nothing demented was happening to his daughter. To help keep Soun calm, he sat him down in the sofa where Ranma was previously sitting and then turned on the Television. Dr. Tofu sat next to him and flipped the channels until a familiar picture with silhouettes was displayed on the Television.

"Isn't that Jusenkyo?" Soun said curiously.

"Let me turn up the volume to see what they have to say..."

Dr. Tofu grabbed the remote and put the volume loud enough so even Kasumi can hear.

*The background music had the song beat from "electric feel" going as the advertisement stated the following:

"…_Jusenkyo Springs is coming to Nerima Japan! Get your tickets for the most anticipated event of all time! Take that chance to change your life that you always hated! Hurry, tickets sell fast and are for a limited time only. Be first or be cursed!"_

While the commercial continued, everyone inside the Tendo house stopped and moved to the living room to hear what the advertisement had to say.

"Ranma is going to be in shock once he hears the news!" Kasumi smiled in delight.

"I'll go tell Akane and Ranma the good news!" Yuka darted out of the living room to the Tendo Dojo. Yoshio followed right behind her.

"I must go and tell Genma as well!" Soun said as he went to the phone and began to dial the nubmer to the Saotome's to inform them of the good news.

"Dr. Tofu, if you will help me with the rest of the dishes, we can go tell Shampoo and Mousse the good news as well! Even though Shampoo is pregnant, this will be a bigger blessing for her!"

Dr. Tofu got up from the couch and headed towards the kicthen saying, "No problem Kasumi, lets hurry!"

* * *

Not_es*_

_This was my first written Chapter but I do have more to come. It is just now getting somewhere. Next chapter will be done when I have more time available so look for it in the next few days!_


End file.
